Star of Bethlehem
by KimekaHikaru98
Summary: Star of Bethlehem; harapan. 6 helai, 6 bunga, 6 harapan—untukmu, harapan yang tersirat di balik indahnya setangkai bunga putih. /SphintusTitus fic, angst nggak sampai./


Ia menutup mata, menghalau cahaya. Senyum terukir lemah di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, ini apa?" Manik biru kini terpampang, menatap objek dalam genggamannya. Sesekali diliriknya sang pemuda _tan_, menekuri ekspresi yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Bunga." Singkat, pemuda lain menjawab; setelah memperhatikan objek itu begitu lama.

Bukan yang diharapkan oleh sang penanya, tentu saja.

Pemuda _light blonde_ mendengus. "Bukan itu maksudku, tahu. Aku bertanya jenis bunganya."

"Makanya, yang jelas." Pemuda _tan_ memutar mata. "Aku tak tahu bunga apa itu. Yang jelas bukan mawar."

Kepalan menghantam bahu pemuda _tan_ bersurai putih itu, ringisan menjawab.

"Hei!"

"Untukmu, Sphintus." Sang _blonde_ tersenyum, bunga putih berpindah tangan. "Aku harap kau tak menjadi _baka_ Sphintus lagi, mulai sekarang."

"Hei, aku tak bodoh!"

Protes terdengar, dan tawa membalas.

(_Satu_.)

.

* * *

**.**

**Magi © Shinobu Ohaka**

**Star of Bethlehem © KimekaHikaru98**

**Rated: **T (atau mungkin T+?)

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort (maaf, saya kesulitan membedakan keduanya)

**Warning(s):** _OOC, AU—sedikit tambahan (semi) canon_, _typo(s)_, EYD gagal, salah genre ataupun rated, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita, dan lain-lain.

**Important note: **_I didn't gain any profit from this fanfiction_

**.**

* * *

.

Cahaya bermain, membalut tubuh pemuda _heliohapt_ yang kini protes.

"TITUS SIALAAANN!" jerit kesal menggema, tongkat sihir teracung. "KEMBALIKAN AKU SEPERTI SEMULAAA!"

Titus tergelak, tangan menahan guncangan berlebih pada tubuh. "Maaf Irene-_sensei_, saya lebih menyukai kondisi anda yang sekarang—!" Lalu, tawa berlanjut, dan Sphintus mendengus.

"Dasar; kau bahagia sekali mengerjaiku, sepertinya."

Masih terbahak, ia menjawab, "Mengganggu Sphintus Carmen adalah manisan hidup," ia berspekulasi, tersenyum mengejek. "Aku cukup bahagia."

Sphintus diam, mengabaikan penampilannya yang baru saja bertransformasi menjadi guru wanita pirang di sekolah itu. Ketika nada tawa terhenti, ia dapat menyadari pembungkus cahaya itu mulai luntur; _nah_, kini ia kembali seperti semula.

"Hei, maaf," sirat bersalah terdengar, begitu pelan. "Aku kira kau akan tertawa."

"Berubahlah jadi Mogamett-_sensei_, atau Meiers-_sensei_. Jamin, aku akan tertawa."

"Nggak, makasih. Jadi Mogamett-_sensei_ itu bunuh diri, jadi Meiers-_sensei_ itu membuang harga diri. Aku hanya melakukannya sekali dalam hidup."

"Kalau begitu, tak ada tawa dariku."

Menghela napas, Titus tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu," bunga putih terjulur pada pemuda _tan_, menarik perhatian pemuda itu. "Untukmu."

Enggan, namun ia menerimanya. "Bunga ini… lagi?"

"Ya." Tegas, suaranya menjawab. "Aku harap, kau bisa tertawa, lain kali."

Dengusan. "Kalau candaanmu memang lucu, aku pasti akan tertawa, tahu."

Dan percakapan itu, diakhiri dengan senyum.

(_Dua_.)

.

* * *

.

Ekspresi Sphintus berbeda hari itu, cukup membuat untuk Titus termenung.

Ia duduk, lalu pandangan terarah pada Sphintus yang tengah memasang ekspresi galau. "Ada apa?"

Parau, pemuda _heliohapt_ menjawab, "Kukulcan… sakit."

_Ah_, Titus mengangguk; mengerti. Diliriknya ular yang biasa terlilit di leher jenjang Sphintus, kini tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, lemah.

"Hei," panggilan tertuju pada Sphintus, membuatnya harus menoleh. "Jika Kukulcan mati, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Titus bertanya, dan geraman Sphintus menjawab.

"Hei, aku menanyakan jika—hanya pengandaian, tahu." Titus membela diri, mengedikkan bahu. "Semua makhluk hidup memang mati."

Sphintus menatap Titus sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ular kesayangannya. "Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpa harus menanyakannya, bukan?"

_Ah_.

Titus menatap tanah, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana," Titus kembali berucap, "Jika aku yang mati?"

Ia dapat melihat Sphintus; menatap marah ke arahnya.

"Kau tak akan mati—kau penyihir hebat, bahkan daripada penyihir sepertiku."

"Aku mengatakan, semua makhluk hidup pasti," ucap Titus, tersenyum kecil. "Dan ini hanyalah pengandaian."

Kepalan semakin erat, bibirnya terkatup. Maniknya balas menatap iris biru yang sedari tadi memandangnya, lalu ia berkata, "Jawabanku masih sama."

Helaan napas terdengar. "Kalau begitu, biar kutebak; kau akan bersedih, lalu menangis meraung di kamarmu—atau di kamar mandi."

Sphintus mendelik. "Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Tapi, kau tetap bersedih, bukan? Karena itu—" Titus membuka telapak tangan Sphintus yang sedari tadi digenggam dan membukanya; lalu meletakkan setangkai bunga putih di atasnya.

"—Aku harap kau tak akan bersedih, jika Kukulcan atau aku mati nanti."

"Kau tak akan mati."

"Ini hanya pengandaian, _baka_ Sphintus."

(_Tiga._)

.

* * *

.

Sphintus menatap tajam pada sang pemuda _blonde_ yang tengah memamerkan senyum mengejek, yang baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat kritis berkedok kenyataan.

"Aku tak terima," Sphintus menggeram. "Aku tahu kau itu spesies cowok _cantik_, tapi tolong jangan mendiskriminasi kulit orang."

"Yang kukatakan itu fakta," Titus tersenyum angkuh, tangan bersedekap. "Kau itu memang jelek."

Sphintus mendelik, Kukulcan mendesis—sepertinya kesal karena majikannya baru saja dikatai.

"Perlu kuambilkan cermin?" Pertanyaan terlontar, tawa sinis terdengar. "Aku yakin wajahmu barusan begitu _cakep_ untuk dilewatkan; bahkan olehmu. Bagaimana?"

Sphintus tak suka sarkasme, serius. Apalagi sarkasme yang baru saja menombak hatinya yang begitu rapuh.

"Itu tak lucu sama sekali, sialan." Menggerutu, _baritone_ itu mulai berdehem. "Lagipula, aku tak peduli dengan pendapat dari seseorang seperti kau, penyihir kaya yang begitu tinggi—melihat orang sepertiku pun harus menunduk."

Si pirang menyerngit. "Apa maksudmu dengan tinggi—tunggu, kau mengejekku; hanya karena perbedaan tinggi beberapa centi?!"

"Kurang lebih begitu, mungkin," balas Sphintus, cuek.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menanggapi; dengan kejamnya membiarkan kalimat terakhir Sphitus menggantung, terabaikan.

Sejurus kemudian, sepasang tangan menggapai wajah kesal Sphintus, dan kulit _tan_ itu tertarik bagai karet. Jeritan sakit terdengar, membuat Titus tertawa; tangan masih setia pada wajah Sphintus.

"Hei!"

"Hei," Titus memanggil, senyum manis terpancar. "Menurutku kau tak jelek lagi ketika tersenyum."

Sphintus terdiam—baru tersadar akan tujuan Titus menarik wajahnya secara horizontal. Manik hijau lumutnya terkunci pada tatapan biru langit itu, yang juga mengunci seluruh geraknya.

Perlahan, sakit itu menghilang; jemari Titus tak lagi menyentuh wajahnya.

"Jadi, aku harap kau tetap tersenyum," Titus tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "karena Sphintus yang murung begitu jelek untuk disandingkan dengan cicak."

Entah kapan, tanpa Sphintus sadari, setangkai bunga putih sudah berdiam di pangkuannya.

(_Empat_.)

.

* * *

.

Langit hari itu begitu biru, lengkap dengan awan putih sebagai pemanis.

Mereka berdua duduk di sana; menatap langit, sedangkan pendengaran mereka terus dipaksa untuk mendengar jerit tawa Marga dan Aladdin yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Mereka berdua bungkam, enggan menghancurkan suasana.

Setelah suara tubrukan terdengar, mereka berdua menoleh dengan cepat dan serempak—lalu menemukan Aladdin terduduk, tertawa bersama Marga.

Terdengar hembusan napas lega, dari Titus. Pandangan kembali tertarik oleh langit, namun bibir yang sedari tadi terkatup mulai membuka.

"Hei, Sphintus."

"Apa?"

"Kau menikmati hidup, tidak?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup aneh untuk membuat Sphintus menoleh, dan melongo. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi melankolis seperti ini?"

"Jawab saja. Lagipula, aku memang orang yang melankolis, dari dulu." Lalu tawa garing mengekor.

Sphintus menghela napas. "Aku _selalu_ menikmati hidup. Sedih, bahagia—itu semua yang telah ditetapkan _rukh_ kepada kita semua, bukan?"

"Lalu kau bahagia tidak—bertemu denganku, Aladdin, juga Marga?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Sphintus mendengus. "Dibandingkan dengan dipaksa membunuh orang?—_Tentu saja_, aku bahagia mengenal kalian."

Helaan napas lega kembali terdengar.

"Syukurlah."

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sphintus berucap, heran mengisi hati.

Pertanyaannya dibiarkan mengambang sejenak, lalu pertama kali dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

Senyum Titus, entah kenapa membuat dada Sphintus tersiksa ngilu.

"Karena," setangkai bunga putih kembali dihadiahkan pada pemuda _Heliohapt_ yang kini terdiam. "Aku berharap kau akan selalu bahagia, selamanya."

Iris hijau itu terkejut; kepala tertoleh begitu cepat, membuat Kukulcan mendesis—meringis sakit.

"Apa maksud—"

Tubuh sang _blonde_ dengan cepat beranjak dari duduknya, berhasil membungkam Sphintus untuk bertanya. Senyum cerah terpancar, dan ajakan terulur.

"Hei, Sphintus, lihat—mereka sedang melihat kucing!" Tiga objek tertunjuk, sedang duduk belasan langkah di depan. "Ayo!"

Tangan gelap itu menyambut; tangkai bunga putih itu tergenggam olehnya, erat.

(_Lima._)

.

* * *

.

Sphintus seringkali mengabaikan perihal yang dikiranya tak penting; namun aksi abnormal yang berkali dilakukan cukup membuat perhatiannya terpaku.

Jadi, ketika Titus sedang duduk bersantai di taman rumahnya, ia datang dan menyapa. Cengkrama mengawali, namun tak bertahan lama. Tawa memudar, wajah serius kini terlukis di wajah keduanya.

Lalu, Sphintus mengambil inisiatif.

"Bunga itu," ucapnya mengawali, tatapan terfokus pada Titus yang kini menunduk. "Bunga apa itu?"

"_Hm_?"

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud."

Tawa kecil menjawab terpaksa. "Bunga putih itu?"—dan Sphintus mengangguk.

Titus menunduk, menghindar dari jeratan manik hijau Sphintus.

"_Star of Bethlehem_."

Sphintus menyerngit. Tengkuk digaruk perlahan, pandangan kini tertuju dengan hal lain. "Nama bunga itu—_Star of Bethlehem_? Nama yang unik." Lalu, tatapan kembali tertuju kembali tertuju pada kloningan _magi_ itu. "Kenapa?"

Hening.

Sphintus memaksa sabar, sekalipun ia menatap Titus penuh penasaran. Fokusnya tak lepas, terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Titus; yang ia sadari _memang_ tidak wajar. Berkali-kali napasnya dihela, namun bibir pemuda _blonde_ itu terus terkatup.

_Ah_, mungkin semua alasan Titus telah terkunci erat di lubuk hatinya. Sphintus terpaksa menyerah.

"Enam."

Satu-satunya respon terpintar yang diucap adalah, "_Hah_?"

"Helai bunga itu ada enam, bukan?" Titus balik mengucapkan kalimat tanya. "Aku akan memberimu enam; setelah itulah akan kuberitahukan padamu, maknanya."

Titus tersenyum kecil, dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya tatkala Marga mengajaknya bermain.

Sementara Sphintus hanya terdiam di sana; berusaha menekan hasrat keingintahuannya.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sedang terbang melintasi udara, berusaha menyelamatkan korban yang tergeletak tak berdaya di Distrik 5.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk terbang ke dasar untuk memeriksa.

Kini, ia tengah menatap dua kerangka; dan tak jauh dari sana, Marga terlelap.

Tak perlu menggunakan ilmu sihir, ia sudah tahu. _Titus_; suara hatinya bergema, membuatnya terlalu pening untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Ia ambruk, kedua tangannya kini menggapai salah satu kerangka tanpa tenaga.

"_Hoi_," parau, ia memanggil. "Bangun, Titus. Aku tahu kau bercanda,"

Tak ada suara yang menjawab.

_Tuhan_, _Sulaiman_, siapa sajalah!—_Tak bisakah ia menganggap ini hanya permainan cahaya bodoh milik Titus?_

Rahang mengeras, tangannya kini menggenggam tangan tak berdaging itu; mengguncangkannya kuat, menolak kenyataan dunia yang begitu kejam.

"_Oi_," Ia memanggil, lagi. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, namun ia tak peduli. "Aku tak bercanda. Cepat hentikan permainanmu."

Tatkala harapan telah putus, guncangan itu melemah; dan berhenti. Tangannya kini beralih, menyadari cairan hangat yang kini mengalir di wajahnya.

Ia terisak, begitu keras hingga bergema.

Ejekan dilantunkannya berulang, menjadikannya senjata pamungkas untuk membangunkan Titus—biasanya ia pasti akan sewot dan mungkin saja mengutuknya terlihat seperti Irene-_sensei_ seharian tanpa ampun. Jauh lebih baik dari ini.

"_Baka_ Titus," ejeknya untuk terakhir kali, terlampau parau untuk didengar. "Bunga keenam—kau sudah berjanji, _bukan_?"

Masih tak ada sahutan.

"Kenapa!? Aku sudah mengatakannya, _kan_? Kau tak akan mati, Titus. Karena kau, adalah penyihir yang kuat. Kau tak akan mati. Kau tak akan mati. Kumohon, kau tak mati, bukan?"

Kedua tangannya terus menyeka, mencoba menghentikan air matanya yang terus memaksa lolos dari pertahanannya dalam putus asa yang mendalam.

"Kau tak akan mati; karena aku—" Sphintus akhirnya berucap lagi, kepalan tangan kian mengerat. "—Karena aku _tak pernah menginginkannya_, kau tahu."

Kepalanya menunduk, dan kini tertumpu pada tengkorak dengan anting itu. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Titus—berusaha mengalirkan seluruh _magoi_nya, berharap tubuh itu akan bergerak lagi; lalu akan menyapanya dengan senyum hangat yang begitu ia rindukan. Cairan bening kini menyapa permukaan wajah yang telah kehilangan pembungkusnya, sedangkan _magoi_ terus berpindah dengan kesia-siaan yang begitu jelas.

Merasa dirinya nyaris kehabisan _magoi_, pemberian tenaga itu terhenti. Wajahnya memucat; dengan tenaga terakhirnya, ia mengangkat rangkaian tulang itu pelan.

"Maaf,"

Rengkuhan terakhir itu, entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya.

.

* * *

"_Hei, tahu tidak? Bunga putih ini, memiliki arti yang begitu indah_."

"_Memangnya bunga apa itu?"_

"_Dasar _baka_. Kita kan pernah belajar tentang bunga ini di akademi. Star of bethlehem—sudah mengingatnya?"_

_Ia termangu sebentar, lalu berucap,_

"_Oh, bunga itu. Memang apa artinya?"_

_Tawa mengawali jawaban, lalu senyum hangat tertangkap oleh pandangannya._

"_Artinya adalah—"_

* * *

.

Malam itu, ia melangkahkan kaki; meninggalkan kamar setelah tugasnya menidurkan Marga telah tuntas. Kaki menapak lantai pelan, dan pintu rumah kecil tersebut dikuncinya.

Lalu, ia berjalan dengan sunyi dan malam yang menemani.

Maniknya masih tertuju pada jalan, sebelum teralih pada objek yang sedari tadi berada dalam dekapannya—begitu lemah dan layu. Menghela napas, ia menggandakan kecepatannya;_ semoga ada suatu mantra untuk membuat makhluk putih ini segar kembali_, ia membatin.

Di tengah langkahnya yang begitu cepat, ia terhenti.

Ia tahu kalau Aladdin itu sebenarnya _magi_, dan memiliki semacam kekuatan dari _rukh_ yang rada abnormal. Namun, ia merasa Aladdin tak mengikutinya; lalu kenapa begitu banyak _rukh_ yang berada di hadapannya?

Menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik—dan ia menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

_Titus_.

Terperangah, ia tenggelam antara kejut dan haru. Tangannya berusaha mati-matian menahan gemetar, sepasang matanya terasa begitu hangat. Mulutnya terasa kaku, sedari tadi hanya terbuka tertutup dengan suara hampa.

Boleh tidak ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh yang kini diselimuti cahaya itu?

"_Hei, wajahmu terlihat bodoh sekali, Sphintus_."

Sphintus tak menjawab.

Pemuda pirang cahaya itu mengendus. "_Dasar. Kau sama saja seperti dulu,_" ia melontarkan candaan berbasis ejekan. "_Jangan memandangku seperti hantu begitu_."

Sphintus menyerngit. "Ta—tapi—"

_Tapi kau memang hantu,_ ia ingin berkata.

"_Hampir lupa. Aku kemari untuk membawakanmu ini." _Kemudian, setangkai bunga putih kini terjulur pada pemuda berhelai putih. Sphintus menerimanya dalam keterkejutan, namun tangannya tetap menerima. "_Dengan ini, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, bukan?_"

Ketika senyuman itu terukir, tangis mematahkan pertahanan Sphintus.

"_Hei, Sphintus, kau tahu apa arti dari bunga putih yang selalu kupetik untukmu?_" Pemuda pirang masih tersenyum, namun ia kini ikut berlutut bersama Sphintus yang masih terisak.

Dalam tangis, Sphintus menggeleng.

"_Dulu, aku pernah memberitahukannya kepadamu. Star of Bethlehem mempunyai makna—_"

_Rukh_ kini bertebangan kencang, namun senyum Titus tak kunjung pudar.

"—_Harapan. Satu bunga, satu harapan untukmu_. _Dan, harapan keenamku untukmu adalah,_"

Visi cahaya itu kini mengabur di tengah badai _rukh_, tapi Sphintus masih dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

"_Aku harap, kita berjumpa lagi—suatu hari nanti_."

Sphintus, yang kini terbuai oleh kesedihan, akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya terduduk di sana; berusaha menghentikan tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti di tengah dinginnya malam.

Dan enam bunga itu tergeletak di jalanan, mahkota putih berhias _rukh_ kini mekar sempurna.

.

* * *

_**The End**_**.**

* * *

.

_**Author's Note**_**:**

Hai, halo. Perkenalkan, saya author baru di _fandom_ Magi.

Maaf beribu maaf—maaf gegara saya malah membawa satu _fiction_ _angst_ (nggak nyampai) ini sebagai salam perkenalan. Sungguh, awalnya saya tak berniat begitu.

Sebenarnya _fic_ ini saya kerjakan di tengah _balada_ ujian semester dan ujian praktek; namun berkat ancaman permen dan bantuan di _ending_ oleh teman saya yang ajaib, saya berhasil menuntaskan _fic_ ini.

[_Nah_, halo _Kiriichi_, _Lucatototofu_ dan _Himizawa_; saya harap kalian bertiga senang di manapun kalian membacanya.]

Oh ya, maafkan saya juga untuk _plot_ _mainstream_ yang diiringi dengan orang yang meninggal; saya tidak mendapat ide lain selain ini. Maaf.

Ngomong-ngomong, _star of bethlehem_ itu bunganya bagus banget, serius .w. Coba cari di _google_ deh, bunganya cantik banget : ) /niatnyapromosibunga

Terakhir, mohon bantuannya, _authors_ dan _reader_ semua! #bows

_Regards,_

KimekaHikaru98.


End file.
